Appréhender la complexité
by LenyStrash
Summary: Near, la petite boule de tissu blanc recroquevillée dans son coin, presque invisible. Mais pas aux yeux de Mello, qui voit bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Et Linda, toujours à lui tourner autour comme une mouche..


Appréhender la complexité

..PARTIE 4: Se sentir désiré..

_PoV Mello~_

[...]

Il le vit là, si fragile, presque vulnérable. Ce n'était pourtant pas à son habitude de se laisser percevoir ainsi. Lui qui d'origine était tant distant avec les autres, c'est comme si là il ne demandait que la compassion des autres. Peut-être même involontairement.

Assis à côté de lui, il l'observa longuement, dans sa position habituelle, recroquevillé sur lui-même, mais cette fois, le visage caché par ses jambes.

- Tu veux bien me dire ce qui s'est passé? Lança **M**ello avec un peu de lassitude.

- ..Aucune importance

- Très bien

Il se leva, ne ressentant rien d'autre que de la colère envers son interlocuteur. Pourquoi était-il si borné à ne jamais montrer ce qu'il ressentait, à ne jamais parler aux autres, à être si distant? Il éprouva en ce moment une haine telle qu'il ne supportait même plus de le regarder. Lui qui est toujours numéro 1, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que ce soit lui? S'il ne veut pas parler, tant pis.

Il attrapa la poignée de la porte lorsqu'il senti quelque chose s'agripper à son bras, l'empêchant de s'avancer. Il se retourna, et vit **N**ear, se tenant debout avec une expression si inhabituelle, presque pathétique. Il regretta instantanément d'avoir pensé ça, tant l'expression de **N**ear semblait inspirer de la souffrance. Il senti son ventre se tordre, avait-il tant enduré que ça?

- **M**ello.. S'il te plait..

Il vit dans ses yeux emplis de brouillard une lueur qu'il n'avait, et ne pensait jamais apercevoir.

«..Reste

- Je te déteste, pourquoi je devrais t'aider?

- ...

- Tu vois, tu m'énerves, tout est toujours un mystère avec toi, il faut toujours te déchiffrer, chercher à comprendre, tu me fatigues! J'en ai marre d'essayer.

- Je.. Je suis désolé..

Il lâcha la manche de **M**ello et baissa les yeux. Il donna l'impression de se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

...

- Tu ne parles jamais, j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur! Pas étonnant que tout le monde te déteste! Que tout le monde veuille te faire du mal! Je te hais! Il s'emporta plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais exprima exactement ses sentiments. Après tout, pourquoi devrait-il se retenir de dire ce qu'il pense? Il n'est pas comme **N**ear, lui.

Il ouvrit furieusement la porte, une expression de haine sur son visage. Mais fut stoppé net par la voix de **N**ear.

- Toi aussi, tu veux me faire du mal?..

Il le dit sur un ton si naturel que **M**ello eu presque du mal à comprendre la question. Voulait-il du mal à **N**ear? Il ne répondit pas.

- Si c'est toi.. Je veux bien faire tout ce que tu voudras..

Il se ré agrippa, au bras cette fois de Mello. Il lui donna l'impression d'un petit chat. Ce dernier pu sentir son odeur l'envouter, l'espace d'un instant. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il voulait? Pour la première fois, il était réellement déstabilisé, et il n'aimait pas ça.

- **M**ello..

**N**ear commençait à s'approcher un peux plus, il se sentait désiré. Il pouvait le voir. **N**ear le désirait! Il eut comme l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique traversant toute sa colonne vertébrale. Se réveilla, réagit. Dans un rire moqueur il lança:

- Peut être une autre fois !

Il se détacha de l'emprise de **N**ear, fit un signe de main et s'en alla, laissant seul son rival. Il referma la porte et s'appuya dos contre le mur du couloir. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal à proprement parler. Pas physiquement, mais mentalement. Le déstabiliser. Le voir souffrir le faisait jouir d'avance.

La chose qu'il détestait le plus dans le Wammy's House, c'était bien **N**ear. Et.. **L**inda! Il la croisa dans le couloir. Elle semblait se diriger en direction de la chambre de **N**ear. Un sentiment d'exaspération monta en lui.

- Toujours à trainer dans les parages?

- Je suis venu voir **N**ear.

C'était évident.. A croire que c'est sa seule occupation de la journée. Il senti pourtant monter en lui comme une sorte de jalousie. Peut-être voulait-il lui aussi agir comme elle. Après tout, il s'en fichait, elle pourrait très bien lui faire ce qu'elle veut, tout ça n'avait aucune importance pour lui.

- Encore et toujours! Ria t-il. Amusez-vous bien.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner avant de finalement se décider à ouvrir la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir toujours?

- Alors, toujours à rôder?

Cette voix l'interpela. C'était bien **M**att, plongé dans sa console. Des petits «_Bip_» résonnaient dans le silence du couloir.

- Il n'y a rien à faire ici..

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de tapoter l'épaule de **M**ello. Un acte de compassion?


End file.
